


Shorts

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim in shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts

## Shorts

by James Rellan

Not mine (damn) no money made.

* * *

Blair stared down at the scene below him. He rubbed his eyes. His jaw bounced off the balcony rail. _I will kill him slowly. Right after I screw him silly_

Blissfully unaware of Blair's plan, Jim continued to wash his truck sans shirt and wearing the smallest pair of cutoffs he had. Sweat and water mixed giving his skin a healthy glow. He hated wet clothes and wore as little as possible when armed with a soapy sponge and a hose. Now, if he only had his little guppy...ah, speak of the devil and his heartbeat skyrockets. 

"James Ellison!" 

"Hey, Chief." 

"Don't you 'hey, Chief' me. What do you think you're doing?" Blair planted himself between hose and truck. 

"Washing the truck." 

Blair shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "No you're not. You're giving the neighborhood a spectacular view." 

Jim managed to look clueless. "What are you talking about, Sandburg? I'm just washing the truck." 

"Uh huh, wearing barely there shorts, no shirt and, Shit!, no underwear either." Blair looked hastily around to see if anyone was watching. 

"Chafes too much," Jim said with a nonchalant shrug. Blair was so much fun to tease. 

Blair's mouth dropped open. "Ch-chafes? You...you...you parade around showing everything you've got and you have the nerve..." 

The brunette from next door came up behind them interrupting Blair's rant. "Hi Jim, Hi Blair." 

"Hey, Chloe," Jim said. 

"Hey, Chloe," Blair muttered under his breath and grabbed Jim by the arm pulling him inside their building. 

Chloe followed not trying to hide her smile. She thought they were cute. 

"Chief! I'm not finished," Jim protested, although not very hard. 

"Damn right you're not." Blair led Jim to their apartment, pushed him inside and slammed the door. "First, you in those shorts are for my eyes only." 

"Yes, Chief." 

"Second, you don't wash the truck unless I'm there to help." 

"Yes, Chief." 

"Now, get out of those shorts and come here." 

"Yes, Chief." 

* * *

End Shorts by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
